tvpediabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Rede Globo
A Globo é a principal rede de televisão aberta e atualmente o mais importante veículo de comunicação do Brasil. Foi fundada em 26 de abril de 1965 por Roberto Marinho. É a segunda maior Rede de Televisão comercial do planeta, atrás apenas da americana ABC. Emissora de maior audiência no Brasil, mantendo a liderança isolada desde os anos 70. Sendo o maior produtor de entretenimento em língua portuguesa no mundo, é mundialmente conhecida por suas novelas. Chegando a ganhar reconhecimento internacional diversas vezes. História Década de 60 Em julho de 1957, o Presidente da República, Juscelino Kubitschek, aprovou a concessão de TV para a Rádio Globo e, em 30 de dezembro do mesmo ano, o Conselho Nacional de Telecomunicações publicou um decreto concedendo o canal 4 do Rio de Janeiro à TV Globo Ltda. Em 1962, um acordo assinado entre Time-Life e as Organizações Globo, proporcionou a Marinho o acesso a um capital em torno de 6 milhões de dólares, o que lhe garantiu recursos para comprar equipamentos e infraestrutura para a Globo. O acordo foi considerado ilegal, pois a Constituição Brasileira naquela época proibia qualquer pessoa ou empresa estrangeira de possuir participação em uma empresa brasileira de comunicação. O acordo foi investigado por uma CPI em 1967. O Canal foi oficialmente inaugurado no dia 26 de Abril de 1965 e colocando seu primeiro programa no ar: o infantil Uni Duni Tê. Também foram ao ar nos primeiros dias, a série infantil Capitão Furacão, telejornal Tele Globo e a novela Ilusões Perdidas, a primeira do canal. Em 2 de Maio de 1965 entrou ao ar a Santa Missa em Seu Lar, o programa mais antigo em exibição pela Globo. e Hilton Gomes na bancada do Jornal Nacional em 1969.]] A programação da TV Globo naquela década tinha uma linha mais popular, para conquistar a liderança de audiência em São Paulo (que era da TV Record). Foram exibidos programas como Dercy de Verdade, O Homem do Sapato Branco, Balança Mas Não Cai, entre outros. O Programa Silvio Santos também ia ao ar na Globo, já que o horário era comprado pelo animador. A autora cubana Glória Magadan escreveu várias novelas para a Globo na época. Como, Eu Compro esta Mulher, O Sheik de Agadir, A Rainha Louca e A Gata de Vison. Em Setembro de 1969, foi ao ar o primeiro telejornal em rede no país, o Jornal Nacional. Noticiário que revolucionou a televisão brasileira. Também foram ao ar, as novelas Sangue e Areia, Véu de Noiva, Rosa Rebelde, A Cabana do Pai Tomás, entre outros. Década de 70 A partir desta década, a emissora passa a renovar a sua identidade, deixando de lado a programação mais popular para dar lugar à programas mais requintados e sofisticados, com o objetivo de alcançar a classe média. O padrão visual passava a se diferenciar da concorrência. Também nessa década, a emissora passou a construir o chamado "Padrão Globo de Qualidade". Ao construir uma grade fixa, se baseando na programação "horizontal e vertical" (criada pela TV Excelsior). O "Padrão Globo de Qualidade" foi decisivo na conquista da liderança absoluta de audiência, já que no final dos anos 70 as grandes Record e Tupi começavam a decair, e a Bandeirantes não era forte o suficiente. e Tarcísio Meira na novela Irmãos Coragem de 1970.]] Em 1970, foi ao ar a novela Irmãos Coragem. A trama de Janete Clair foi um grande sucesso, chegando a conseguir 80% de Audiência. Outro grande sucesso da autora, Selva de Pedra, foi exibido em 1972. Em 1972, estrou a Vila Sésamo numa co-produção com a TV Cultura. No mesmo ano, estreou A Grande Família de Oduvaldo Viana Filho. Em 1973, estreia o Fantástico, mesclando jornalismo e show. Em 1972, foi ao ar a novela O Bem Amado de Dias Gomes. Além de ser a primeira novela em cores, a trama foi a primeira da Globo a ganhar certa popularidade no exterior. Em 1975, a emissora foi forçada pelo Governo Federal, na época do Regime Militar, a não exibir o Roque Santeiro, com 34 capítulos gravados. No lugar, foi colocada a reprise da novela Selva de Pedra de 1972. Em 1976, estreou o Sítio do Pica-Pau Amarelo, que ficou no ar até 1986. A emissora sofreu dois incêndios nessa época, em 1970 e 1976. Nessa década, a Globo estreou programas como Globo Repórter, Esporte Espetacular e Chico City. E exibiu as novelas Pecado Capital, O Casarão, Locomotivas, O Astro, Dancin Days, Pai Herói, O Semideus entre outros. Além da estreia da Sessão da Tarde e do Corujão. Década de 80 A Globo entrou na década de 80 enfrentando a forte concorrência das estreantes Manchete e SBT. Em 1980 estreavam os programas Globo Rural e TV Mulher. Também no mesmo ano estreava o Vale a Pena Ver de Novo com reprise de novelas durante a tarde. Em 1982, ganha o prêmio Emmy pela minissérie "Morte e Vida Severina", baseada na obra de João Cabral de Melo Neto. No mesmo ano estreia o infantil Balão Mágico Em 1985 estreia a série Armação Ilimitada. Também estreia a novela Roque Santeiro cujo último capítulo marcou a maior audiência da história da TV Brasileira: incríveis 98 Pontos com picos de 100. No mesmo ano é anunciado a criação do Criança Esperança, substituindo o SOS Nordeste. no Xou da Xuxa.]]Em 1986, Xuxa Meneghel estreia na TV Globo no programa Xou da Xuxa. Em 1989 foi a vez de Fausto Silva com o Domingão do Faustão. Em 1988, foi ao ar a novela Vale Tudo, um grande sucesso da teledramaturgia nacional. Durante a década de 80, a Globo colocou no ar programas como Vídeo Show, O Planeta do Homens, Geração 80, Chico Anysio Show, Viva o Gordo, TV Pirata, Globo de Ouro entre outros. Estreou as sessões de filmes Tela Quente, Corujão, Supercine e Temperatura Máxima. E também exibiu as novelas Guerra dos Sexos, Corpo a Corpo, Que Rei Sou Eu?, Água Viva, A Gata Comeu, Tititi, O Salvador da Pátria entre outros. Década de 90 Em abril de 1990, estreia às 20h, a novela Rainha da Sucata, escrita por Sílvio de Abreu. Em 1991, estreava a novela O Dono do Mundo, que enfrentou baixos índices de audiência. A trama concorria com a novela mexicana Carrusel exibida no SBT e que era um fenômeno na época. Também nesse ano, vai ao ar o primeiro Plantão da Globo. Mas os boletins extraordinários já eram exibidos pela emissora, pelo Plantão JN. No mesmo ano, estreia a Globosat, lançando canais de TV por assinatura. Em 19 de abril de 1993, estreava o programa infantil TV Colosso, no lugar do Xou da Xuxa. Em 1994, Xuxa Meneghel volta a apresentar um programa infanto-juvenil: O Xuxa Park. Seu último programa, o Programa Xuxa foi um fracasso. Regina Duarte comemora seus 30 anos de carreira e de presente ganha um grande papel: a protagonista Helena da novela História de Amor, escrita por Manoel Carlos, que fez grande sucesso no horário das 18 horas. Em 1995, a Globo completa 30 Anos de vida. Em comemoração, estreia a novela Malhação. e Miguel Falabella em Sai de Baixo.]] No final de março de 1996, entra nas noites de domingo, depois do Fantástico o seriado Sai de Baixo. A série ajudou a Globo a voltar à liderança, que tinha sido perdida pelo Topa Tudo por Dinheiro. Em setembro do mesmo ano, a apresentadora Angélica estreia na emissora com um programa infantil nas manhãs de segunda à sexta. Em 1997, o Domingão do Faustão começa à perder audiência para o Domingo Legal de Gugu Liberato. Emissora também enfrentava a concorrência do programa Ratinho Livre da Rede Record nas noites de segunda à sexta. Em outubro de 1999, Ana Maria Braga estreia o Mais Você nas tardes da emissora. Durante a década, foram exibidas os programas Muvuca, Garotas do Programa, Angel Mix e as novelas Vamp, Barriga de Aluguel, A Viagem, Mulheres de Areia, Felicidade, Renascer, Pedra Sobre Pedra, Quatro por Quatro, A Próxima Vítima, Terra Nostra, entre outras. Década de 2000 Em 2000, a Globo exibiu um especial comemorando os 50 anos da TV Brasileira (e os 35 da Globo), o TV Ano 50. Em abril do mesmo ano, estreavam o Caldeirão do Huck com Luciano Huck, Programa do Jô com Jô Soares e Altas Horas com Serginho Groisman. Estreou o No Limite, o primeiro reality-show da emissora. Em junho entrou a novela Laços de Família. No dia 11 de janeiro de 2001, ocorre um incêndio no estúdio F onde ocorria a gravação do último bloco do Xuxa Park e após o ocorrido, o programa é retirado da grade de programação da emissora. Em junho de 2001, estreou o humorístico Os Normais, protagonizado por Luiz Fernando Guimarães e Fernanda Torres, que fez bastante sucesso e ficou no ar até 2003. e Murilo Benício atuaram na novela O Clone. Uma das novelas brasileiras de maior sucesso internacional]] Em 1º de outubro no mesmo ano, foi ao ar a novela O Clone, que abordava a clonagem humana, dependência química e a cultura islâmica, de uma forma muito bem-sucedida. A história protagonizada por Giovanna Antonelli e Murilo Benício, foi a responsável por popularizar a cultura árabe no Brasil. O sucesso da novela não ficou restrito apenas ao Brasil: em vários países a trama fez um sucesso estrondoso. Fazendo inclusive com que a trama fosse uma das mais vendidas em todo mundo. Em 12 de outubro, estreia a segunda versão do Sítio do Pica-Pau Amarelo, desta vez mais evoluído. Durou até 2007. Em 2002, estreia o reality Big Brother Brasil, cujo formato é da produtora holandesa Endemol. O reality foi um grande sucesso, ganhando edições todo ano até agora. Em 7 de janeiro de 2003, a emissora leva ao ar a minissérie A Casa das Sete Mulheres. Baseada no romance de mesmo nome da escritora gaúcha Letícia Wierzchowski, a minissérie retratava a cultura gaúcha e a Revolução Farroupilha. Durante a sua exibição conseguiu altos índices de audiência, a ponto de ser reapresentada três anos depois, novamente com sucesso. Em 17 de fevereiro do mesmo ano, estreou a novela Mulheres Apaixonadas, escrita por Manoel Carlos e dirigida por Ricardo Waddington. Em 13 de outubro, começa a ser exibida no horário das oito, a novela Celebridade, escrita por Gilberto Braga. Em janeiro de 2004 estreou a novela Da Cor do Pecado do que teve a atriz Taís Araújo como a primeira protagonista negra de uma novela global. Foi também a primeira novela em que a atriz Giovanna Antonelli interpretou uma vilã, a novela foi a maior audiência da década e consagrou o autor João Emanuel Carneiro. No final do mês junho, estreia no horário nobre a novela Senhora do Destino, a maior audiência de novelas da Globo e do Brasil do terceiro milênio. Em abril de 2005, a emissora comemora 40 anos de existência colocando no ar uma programação especial. No mesmo ano, a Globo começava a sofrer a concorrência da Rede Record que planejava alcançar a liderança de audiência. Além de adquirir funcionários e artistas da Globo, a emissora de Edir Macedo competia diretamente com a Rede Globo na Audiência. Em 10 de julho estreou a novela Páginas da Vida, na faixa das 21 horas, escrita por Manoel Carlos, trazendo no elenco a atriz Regina Duarte interpretando Helena. Também no elenco destacou, pela primeira vez na teledramaturgia brasileira, a atuação de uma menina portadora de Síndrome de Down. Na manhã do dia 12 de agosto de 2006, em meio a uma onda de ataques promovidos pela facção criminosa Primeiro Comando da Capital (PCC) desde maio, o repórter Guilherme Portanova e o técnico Alexandre Coelho Calado foram levados por homens armados quando saíam de uma padaria próxima à sede da emissora. Curiosamente, desde os primeiros ataques do PCC em meados de maio, a Globo nunca mais citou o nome da facção. Em vez disso, referia-se à como "facção criminosa que age dentro dos presídios paulistas", por exemplo, possivelmente uns dos motivos do sequestro da equipe da rede. Em agosto de 2007, a emissora estreia a série (que já tinha sido exibida como piloto) Toma Lá Dá Cá. Em junho de 2008, foi ao ar a novela A Favorita. A novela enfrentou baixíssimos índices de audiência no começo devido a concorrência da novela Caminhos do Coração que estava na sua reta final. Porém a trama se reergueu e hoje é considerada uma das melhores novelas da década de 2000. No dia 30 de julho de 2009 teve a volta do reality show No Limite., porém o programa teve uma péssima audiência. Em 23 de novembro do mesmo ano, a novela Caminho das Índias, de autoria de Glória Perez, foi eleita a melhor telenovela na edição do prêmio Emmy Internacional 2009. Na década de 2000, a Globo chegou a exibir as novelas Esperança, O Beijo do Vampiro, Porto dos Milagras, Chocolate com Pimenta, Alma Gêmea, Cobras e Lagartos, Paraíso Tropical, Duas Caras, Caras e Bocas, Viver a Vida, entre muitas outras. Década de 2010 Em 18 de abril de 2010, a emissora lança a campanha de 45 anos da emissora. A vinheta, de 30 segundos, foi suspendida na tarde do dia seguinte. Pois havia a afirmação de que a vinheta teria uma mensagem subliminar favorecendo o candidato a presidência José Serra (PSDB). Pois no comercial havia ligações com o slogan do candidato do PSDB e pela legenda do partido ser de número 45, idade da emissora. Em 19 de julho do mesmo ano, houve a estreia do remake da novela Ti Ti Ti, de autoria de Maria Adelaide Amaral, baseada na obra original de Cassiano Gabus Mendes, cuja novela original foi exibida em 1985. A novela entrou na faixa das sete, sendo a primeira novela do horário a ser exibida em HDTV. Em 20 de outubro, o Conselho Administrativo de Defesa Econômica (CADE), obrigou que a Rede Globo desistisse da preferência da rede em transmitir partidas de futebol do Campeonato Brasileiro e o Clube dos 13 (grupo que reúne 13 grandes times do futebol brasileiro, daí o nome do clube) a se comprometer a oferecer pacotes diferentes de divulgação para cada tipo de mídia (TV aberta, TV fechada, paper view, internet e celular), a partir dos campeonatos de 2012 a 2014. O CADE acabou a prática, que durava 13 anos, por que configurava cartel, que impedia outras redes transmitir as partidas, já que até então Globo era única a transmitir e dividia as transmissões a algumas redes concorrentes (principalmente Rede Bandeirantes e RedeTV!). Até então, o acordo era alvo de inúmeras denúncias do Ministério Público Federal e reclamações dos telespectadores por causa dessa prática de única rede, da SKY e a Globosat a transmitir esses eventos. Em 2 de janeiro de 2011, estreia o programa Esquenta!, apresentado por Regina Casé, nas tardes de domingo da emissora. Em 12 de julho, a emissora estreou a novela O Astro, sendo considerada uma "macrossérie" baseada na telenovela homônima de Janete Clair. Em 21 de fevereiro, a emissora estreou o programa Bem Estar apresentado por Mariana Ferrão e Fernando Rocha. O Programa aborda temas como saúde e qualidade de vida. Em 5 de abril, estreia a série Tapas & Beijos, que se torna a "substituta" no horário que antes era ocupado pelo Casseta & Planeta, Urgente!. Em 6 de agosto (data em que se completou o 8º ano de morte de Roberto Marinho), as Organizações Globo (proprietária da TV Globo) divulgaram, durante o Jornal Nacional, documento com princípios editoriais. O texto "Princípios Editoriais das Organizações Globo" descreve as normas e condutas que os veículos do grupo devem seguir para que seja cumprido o compromisso de oferecer jornalismo de qualidade. integrou a bancada do Jornal Nacional por 3 anos.]]Em 27 de outubro, a emissora anuncia um acordo com a organização do UFC para a transmissão das lutas. Em 1º de dezembro, a emissora anunciou em uma coletiva de imprensa, mudanças na apresentação do Jornal Nacional e Fantástico. Após quase 14 anos, Fátima Bernardes deixa a bancada do JN em 5 de dezembro deste procedente ano para apresentar um novo programa que entrará na grade em 2012. Quem entrou no entrou foi Patrícia Poeta que estava à cinco anos no Fantástico. E Renata Ceribelli ficou no lugar de Patrícia no "Show da Vida". Em 11 de dezembro, a emissora marcou, segundo o Ibope, a pior audiência de sua história na Grande São Paulo. Foram 10.4 pontos de média, das 07h às 23h59. O Domingão do Faustão teve a pior audiência: 10 pontos e chegando a ficar em segundo. Em 25 de março de 2012, estreou o reality show de MMA The Ultimate Fighter - Em Busca de Campeões. e Débora Falabela em Avenida Brasil. Novela de grande sucesso.]] Em 26 de março do mesmo ano, estreou a novela das nove Avenida Brasil; escrita por João Emanuel Carneiro. A novela se tornou um grande fenômeno. Fazia anos que não se via tamanha repercussão em uma novela da Globo. Seu último capítulo alcançou picos de 50 pontos. No dia 25 de junho, estreou o novo programa de Fátima Bernardes, o Encontro com Fátima Bernardes no horário da manhã, no lugar de TV Globinho. No ano seguinte, a emissora fatura mais um Emmy Internacional, com a novela Lado a Lado. A emissora fechou o ano de 2013 com a pior audiência de sua história: 16,4 pontos. Em 2012, a emissora marcou média geral de 17 pontos (considerada a pior audiência até então). Em 25 de Janeiro de 2014 vai ao ar o último TV Xuxa. A apresentadora Xuxa Meneghel ficou afastada da TV para cuidar de um problema em seu pé. Em 31 de Janeiro vai ao ar o último capítulo da novela Amor à Vida. A trama escrita por Walcyr Carrasco exibiu pela primeira vez uma cena de beijo gay em uma novela da emissora. Feita pelos atores Mateus Solano e Thiago Fragoso. O Fato se repetiu posteriormente em Em Família, com as atrizes Giovanna Antonelli e Tainá Muller. E logo depois em Império, com os atores José Mayer e Klebber Toledo. Em 3 de Fevereiro, estreia a novela Em Família de Manoel Carlos, que é a novela das 21h mais curta em anos, além de ser uma das novelas de mais baixa audiência no horário. O Mesmo ocorreu com Geração Brasil, que estreou em maio e que chegou a ser considerada uma das novelas de menor audiência do horário das 19hs. No ano de 2014, a Globo estreia produções como o humorístico Tá No Ar: A TV Na TV, a minissérie Amores Roubados, o remake de O Rebu, o reality Superstar, além das séries A Teia, O Caçador, Dupla Identidade, A Segunda Dama e Sexo e as Negas. Além de nos meses de junho e julho, realizar uma cobertura intensiva sobre a Copa do Mundo realizada no Brasil. Neste ano, Joia Rara fatura o Emmy de Melhor Novela e Fernanda Montenegro o de Melhor Atriz por Doce de Mãe. Em setembro, vai ao ar o último episódio de A Grande Família. A série foi a de maior duração da TV Brasileira com mais de 300 episódios produzidos. No mesmo mês, o canal anuncia mudanças nos jornalísticos da casa. Patrícia Poeta deixa a bancada do Jornal Nacional após 2 anos dando lugar à Renata Vasconcelos. Com isso, Poliana Abritta substitui Renata na apresentação do Fantástico. Em 15 de Novembro, a emissora decide não renovar o contrato de Xuxa Meneghel. A apresentadora era contratada há quase 30 anos e no momento, não haviam projetos para ela. Em março do ano seguinte, a Record a contrata oficialmente. Em 2015, ao invés de estrear sua programação do ano em abril como nas vezes anteriores, a emissora estreou sua programação logo em janeiro. A Globo completava 50 anos de existência, e as estreias e novidades ocorreram durante o ano inteiro. , Camila Queiroz e Rodrigo Lombardi protagonizaram a novela Verdades Secretas. Indicada am Emmy de Melhor Novela em 2016.]] Com isso, foram ao ar a minissérie Felizes Para Sempre?, estrearam as novelas Sete Vidas, Babilônia, I Love Paraisópolis, Verdades Secretas, Além do Tempo, A Regra do Jogo e Totalmente Demais, e as séries Chapa Quente, Os Experientes e Amorteamo. Também estreiou o novo Zorra e em abril, foi ao ar o Show 50 Anos para comemorar o aniversário da emissora. Também estreou os programas É de Casa e Tomara Que Caia. Além da Escolinha do Professor Raimundo - Nova Geração. A emissora também dois Emmys com a novela Império e a série Doce de Mãe. E lançou sua plataforma de streaming, o GloboPlay. Babilônia, novela das 21h de Gilberto Braga, que comemoraria o aniversário da emissora, enfrentou diversas polêmicas, além de amargar péssimos índices de audiência. Chegando a ser a novela com o pior índice do horário na história. E isso prejudicou a novela seguinte, A Regra do Jogo de João Emanuel Carneiro, que enfrentava concorrência com Os Dez Mandamentos da Record. Em 2016, teve a estreia do The Voice Kids Brasil, Tamanho Família, Adnight e Zero1, das novelas Êta Mundo Bom!, Velho Chico, Haja Coração, Liberdade Liberdade, Sol Nascente, A Lei do Amor e Rock Story. Além das minisséries Ligações Perigosas, Justiça e Nada Será como Antes e da série de suspense Supermax. Com destaque também para a grande cobertura feita em agosto para os Jogos Olímpicos no Rio de Janeiro. Além da última temporada do Programa do Jô. Foi um ano de grandes sucessos na dramaturgia da emissora. A novela das 18h, Êta Mundo Bom! chegou a alcançar índices de até mais de 30 pontos, números que não eram vistos no horário há quase 10 anos. Quem também quebrou recordes foi Totalmente Demais, alcançando números que não eram vistos no horário desde o fim de Cheias de Charme. Porém foi superada pela sua sucessora, Haja Coração. As três novelas conseguiram por diversas vezes, se tornarem a maior audiência da TV no dia em que eram exibidos. No segundo semestre do mesmo ano. A emissora acerta um contrato milionário com a Warner para a exibição de filmes e séries na TV Aberta. Com isso, o canal anuncia ter se tornado "A Casa dos Super Heróis", pois além dos filmes e séries com heróis da Marvel, a emissora também conta com as produções com os heróis da DC Comics. Em 2017, vão ao ar as novelas Novo Mundo, A Força do Querer, Pega Pega, Tempo de Amar e O Outro Lado do Paraíso. Estreiam as séries Sob Pressão, Filhos da Pátria, Cidade Proibida, Vade Retro e A Fórmula. São exibidas as minisséries Dois Irmãos e Cidade dos Homens, e a supersérie Os Dias Eram Assim. Além disso, estreia o talk show Conversa com Bial com Pedro Bial, o Lazinho com Você com Lázaro Ramos, e o reality Popstar. Neste mesmo ano, Evaristo Costa deixa a bancada do Jornal Hoje após mais de dez anos de apresentação e é substituído por Dony de Nuccio. Além da estreia de Tiago Leifert no comando do Big Brother Brasil. Em 2018, são exibidas as novelas Deus Salve o Rei, Orgulho e Paixão, Segundo Sol, O Tempo Não Para, Espelho da Vida e O Sétimo Guardião. As séries Carcereiros e Brasil a Bordo, as minisséries Treze Dias Longe do Sol, Ilha de Ferro e Assédio, a supersérie Onde Nascem os Fortes e os programas Só Toca Top e Os Melhores Anos das Nossas Vidas. No ano de 2019, vão ao ar as novelas Verão 90, Órfãos da Terra, A Dona do Pedaço, Bom Sucesso, Éramos Seis e Amor de Mãe; a minissérie Se eu Fechar os Olhos Agora; as séries Assédio (do Globoplay), Cine Holliúdy e Segunda Chamada; os programas Tá Brincando, Se Joga e Mestre do Sabor; além da exibição de Lady Night do Multishow. Em agosto do mesmo ano, foi inaugurado dentro dos Estúdios Globo o MG4. um moderno complexo de 26 mil metros quadrados, com 3 estúdios, e com custo de R$200 Milhões, pronto para gravações em 4K. Slogans * 1969-1975: O que é bom está na Globo. * 1976-1983: Vem aí mais um campeão de audiência. * 1982-1983: Essa gente que você não vê, faz a televisão que você vê. * 1984-1985: No pique da Globo / Entre no Ar. * 1985: O que pinta de novo, pinta na tela da Globo. * 1985: O veículo de comunicação número 1 do país. * 1986-1987: Vem que tem, na Globo tem. * 1987-1988: Pega essa onda, essa onda pega. * 1988-1989: No Ar...Mais um campeão de audiência. * 1990-1991: A Globo 90 é nota 100. * 1991-1997: Globo e você, tudo a ver. * 1992-1993: Globo e você, toda a hora, tudo a ver. * 1993-1994: A Globo vira e mexe, mexe com você. * 1996: Esse mundo é uma bola. / Esse mundo é todo seu. / O mundo online. * 1996-1997: A Globo bola o que rola. * 1997-1998: Quem tem Globo, tem tudo. * 1998: Um caso de amor com o Brasil. * 1998-1999: Um caso de amor com você. * 1999-2000: Uma nova emoção a cada dia. * 1999-2000: Tá Todo mundo de olho na Globo. * 1999-2000: Globo 2000, no coração do Brasil. * 2000: Emoção à vista. * 2000: Globo, 35 anos no coração do Brasil. * 2001-2011: A gente se vê por aqui. * 2011-2014: A gente se liga em você. * 2014-Atual: A Globo está em movimento, para acompanhar a vida, o mundo e você. Logotipo O primeiro logotipo foi criado em 1965, uma rosa-dos-ventos, cujas pontas lembram o número 4, canal da emissora no Rio de Janeiro. Foi criado por Aloísio Magalhães, um dos grandes responsáveis pela expansão do design no Brasil. Porém ele foi substituído em 1966, dando lugar a um círculo com 3 linhas geográficas, que fazem alusão ao nome "Globo", e foi utilizado até 1976. Em 1969, ganhou uma variação onde esse logotipo ganhou, ao seu lado, 9 anéis, que significava as 9 emissoras afiliadas da época, formando assim a "Rede Globo". O conceito atual do logotipo nasceu em 1976, e é composta de uma esfera com um retângulo de cantos arredondados e extremidades desiguais. Dentro desse retângulo, assenta-se uma pequena esfera de tamanho médio. O projeto é de autoria do designer austríaco Hans Donner. Segundo ele, a esfera representa o mundo, e o retângulo, uma tela de televisão que exibe o próprio mundo. O Logotipo recebeu diversas modificações ao longo do tempo. Inicialmente tinha tons de azul em degradê, em seguida teve duas variações acinzentadas. Em 1986, o logotipo ganhou formas mais tridimensionais, utilizadas até hoje. Consiste em uma esfera metálica oca, com uma abertura em forma da tela de televisão, e a segunda esfera posicionada em seu centro. Do lado de dentro da esfera, um mosaico de triângulos formam um espectro nas cores azul, verde, amarelo e vermelho. Em 1992, a esfera da marca deixa de ser cinza e passa a ser azul claro; e perde o efeito opaco, ganha reflexo. Em 2000, perde brilho. Já em 2005 ganhou uma tonalidade mais clara. Em 2008, o logo se adapta à TV digital, a "tela" ganhou uma forma mais retangular, retratando o formato 16:9. Os triângulos do mosaico colorido da tela são substituídos por linhas horizontais. Em 2010, esse logo ganhou uma pequena modificação. O Logotipo é famoso na TV e é comumente chamada de "vénus platinada" ou "vénus cromada". Algumas pessoas chegavam a afirmar que nos logos antigos mais "brilhosos", o reflexo da esfera menor tinha a forma de um "pênis". Segundo essas pessoas, o brilho do logo foi modificado justamente para corrigir esse problema. Em 2014, nova mudança. O Logo passa a ser branco, perdendo brilho e reflexo, dando enfase ao gradiente presente no retângulo que agora se movimenta. A ideia é trazer um logo mais limpo e com mais movimento. A Versão 2D ganha mais destaque, podendo assumir qualquer cor, forma e textura nas chamadas e vinhetas. Esse logo novo já havia vazado na internet há 7 meses antes da estreia. A Globo na época negava a mudança afirmando que se tratava apenas de testes. O Novo logo foi apresentado no especial Vem Aí em 3 de Abril de 2014 e lançado oficialmente em 6 de Abril. No ano seguinte ganhou uma pequena modificação: perdeu as sombras e reflexos, ficando mais branco. Criticas Por ser a maior emissora de TV no Brasil. A Globo constantemente sofre críticas sobre a sua influência relativamente forte na sociedade brasileira. Também sofre criticas por supostamente ter favorecido a Ditadura Militar, sobre a exclusividade nos eventos esportivos, entre outros. Contratados Apresentadores Na linha de shows * Ana Furtado * Ana Maria Braga * André Marques * Angélica * Cissa Guimarães * Claude Troisgros * Érico Brás * Fabiana Karla * Fátima Bernardes * Fausto Silva * Fernanda Gentil * Fernanda Lima * Louro José * Luciano Huck * Marcelo Adnet * Marcio Garcia * Patrícia Poeta * Pedro Bial * Serginho Groisman * Taís Araújo * Tatá Werneck * Tiago Leifert * Zeca Camargo Jornalismo e esportes * Alex Escobar * Ana Luiza Guimarães * Ana Paula Araújo * Barbara Coelho * Caco Barcellos * Carlos Tramontina * Cauê Fabiano * César Tralli * Chico Pinheiro * Cleber Machado * Cristiane Dias * Ernesto Paglia * Felipe Andreoli * Flávia Freire * Flávio Canto * Flávio Fachel * Galvão Bueno * Giuliana Morrone * Glória Maria * Heraldo Pereira * Jorge Pontual * Léo Batista * Luís Roberto * Márcio Gomes * Maria Júlia Coutinho * Mariana Gross * Miriam Leitão * Poliana Abritta * Renata Capucci * Renata Ceribelli * Renata Lo Prete * Renata Vasconcellos * Renato Machado * Roberto Kovalick * Rodrigo Bocardi * Sandra Annenberg * Tadeu Schmidt * Thiago Oliveira * William Bonner * Zileide Silva Autores de teledramaturgia * Angela Chaves * Alcides Nogueira * Alessandra Poggi * Alessandro Marson * Benedito Ruy Barbosa * Bruno Luperi * Claudia Souto * Cláudio Paiva * Cao Hamburguer * Daniel Adjafre * Daniel Ortiz * Duca Rachid * Edmara Barbosa * Elizabeth Jhin * Emanuel Jacobina * Felipe Miguez * Geraldo Carneiro * Gilberto Braga * Glória Perez * Gustavo Reiz * Izabel de Oliveira * João Emanuel Carneiro * João Ximenes Braga * Júlio Fischer * Lícia Manzo * Manoel Carlos * Manuela Dias * Márcia Prates * Marcos Bernstein * Maria Adelaide Amaral * Maria Elisa Berredo * Maria Helena Nascimento * Mário Teixeira * Manuela Dias * Mauro Wilson * Patrícia Moretzsohn * Paula Amaral * Paulo Halm * Priscila Steinman * Ricardo Linhares * Rosane Svartman * Rui Vilhena * Sílvio de Abreu (Diretor de Dramaturgia) * Suzana Pires * Thelma Guedes * Thereza Falcão * Vincent Villari * Walcyr Carrasco * Walther Negrão Programação Jornalismo * Jornal Nacional * Jornal Hoje * Jornal da Globo * Bom Dia Brasil * Fantástico * Globo Repórter * Profissão Repórter * Globo Rural * Hora Um * Brasil TV (exibido somente nas Parabólicas) * G1 Em 1 Minuto Jornalismo Local * Bom Dia Praça * Bom Dia Sábado * Praça TV Esportivos * Auto Esporte * Globo Esporte * Esporte Espetacular * Central da Copa (eventual) Novelas Atuais * Malhação: Toda Forma de Amar * Éramos Seis * Salve-se Quem Puder * Amor de Mãe * Avenida Brasil (Reprise - Vale a Pena Ver de Novo) Próximas * Nos Tempos do Imperador (Em Março de 2020) * Um Lugar ao Sol (Em Maio de 2020) * A Morte Pode Esperar (Em Julho de 2020) * Além da Ilusão (Em Novembro de 2020) * Cara e Coragem (Em Janeiro de 2021) * Arroz de Palma (Em Março de 2021) * Roda da Fortuna (Em Novembro de 2021) * Feira das Vaidades (Em 2021;2022) * O Selvagem da Ópera (Em 2021/2022) Séries e Minisséries Nacionais * Filhos da Pátria * Carcereiros * Sob Pressão * Pais de Primeira * Cine Holliúdy * Segunda Chamada * Onde Está Meu Coração (Em 2020) Humorísticos * Zorra * Escolinha do Professor Raimundo: Nova Geração * Choque de Cultura Show * Fora de Hora (em Janeiro de 2020) * O Melhor da Escolinha (Reprise - Sessão Comédia) Entretenimento * Mais Você * Encontro com Fátima Bernardes * É de Casa * Zero1 * Se Joga Entrevistas * Conversa com Bial * Lady Night Programas de Auditório * Domingão do Faustão * Caldeirão do Huck * Altas Horas * Tamanho Família * Só Toca Top Reality-Shows * Big Brother Brasil * The Voice Brasil * The Voice Kids * Popstar * Mestre do Sabor Variados * Pequenas Empresas & Grandes Negócios * Como Será? Sessões de Filmes * Sessão da Tarde * Tela Quente * Corujão * Supercine * Temperatura Máxima * Domingo Maior * Cinemaço * Cinema Especial Séries Internacionais * Castle * FlashForward * Homeland * No Ordinary Family * Under The Dome * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * The Flash * Graceland * Criminal Minds * The Client List * Perception * Jessie * The Blacklist * Supergirl * Gotham * DC's Legends of Tomorrow * How to Get Away With Murder * Marvel's Agent Carter * Revenge * The Night Shift * Lethal Weapon * Empire * Ressurection * Every Witch Way * The Good Doctor * Scandal * Whiskey Cavalier Especiais * Show da Virada (Fim de Ano) * Criança Esperança (Agosto) * Sessão de Natal (Fim de Ano) * Festival Ano Novo (Janeiro) * Sessão de Páscoa (Páscoa) * Festeja Brasil (Fim de Ano) * Roberto Carlos Especial (Fim de Ano) * Sessão Globoplay * Festival de Sucessos * Espiadinha Globoplay Religiosos * Santa Missa em Seu Lar Programetes * Globo Natureza * Alô Brasil Links *Site Oficial Categoria:Rede Globo Categoria:Redes de Televisão Categoria:Canais de TV Aberta Categoria:1965 Categoria:Grupo Globo